


Day 4 - Hogwarts

by RinYumii



Series: KLance AU Month - February 2019 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Been so busy today, Had to write it in under an hour, KLance AU Month February 2019, M/M, Mostly Fluff, One prompt a day, Probably gonna upgrade once the month is over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinYumii/pseuds/RinYumii
Summary: Lance is a cocky Gryffindor.Keith is a quiet Slytherin.To keep the traditions going, the two houses hate each other to death.But is it really what the two young wizards feel towards each other?





	Day 4 - Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, hello there! First of all, thanks for reading my prompts, there has been a few names I saw several times already, I'm glad you seem to like my work! I have a bit of confidence issues, so I don't usually share my work, but I was very excited for this month and I broke my selfish habit of keeping everything to myself.  
> But enough about me, and onto the actual prompt now, I hope you enjoy this one as well!  
>  ~~Plus if I update late, I know someone who'll nag, and she can be very annoying...~~

As the good Gryffindor Lance was, he hated the Slytherins. Those sly creatures, always awaiting poor souls at every turn, and everytime, something bad happened to Lance. So, as the good Gryffindor he was, he replied to every curse and hex with double force. He had learnt so many new spells in order to make the Slytherins pay by the end of his third year he was nicknamed the Sharpshooter by admirative first years. Lance was just so quick to react when trouble was around his spells flew out of his wands like bullets.

Now at the end of his seventh year, he played around less often and helped the students in need using his status as Prefect. When Lance was around, the younger students hid their wands in their pockets and turned their gaze away from his grand stature, not that Lance was very tall, but he felt some proud in what he had achieved in the past few years. He was respected by his fellow housemates, and had even earned the respect of some teachers. A few others were harder to convince, but he would get to leave the castle very soon, so it didn’t really matter. All that mattered right now was that he would enjoy his night.

The day had been quite rough, having to put up a fight with some Slytherins during Alchemy. If the younger ones looked at him like some kind of example to follow - or at least, his ego liked to believe so - the ones he had been put with since first year grew alongside him and still hated his guts. They had kept throwing ingredients around, ruining everyone’s transmutations, and making the whole class earn two hours of detention the following Sunday. Lance was furious about this as he had predicted the forecast would have been perfect to practice Quidditch in the afternoon.

During lunch time, a stupid Slytherin - yes, another one - had cast a spell on the magic ceiling, and had made the candles melt above their heads, and every teachers and students had been drenched in hot wax. Some had bad burns on their skins and had to go to the infirmary in haste to get their growing blisters treated. Lance swore if he caught the kid who had ruined his clothes and perfectly smooth face, he would turn him into a toad and leave them wandering around the castle until the last day of classes. And he didn’t care if it was a student preparing for their O.W.Ls. He himself had N.E.W.Ts to undertake, and had better to do than fixing an idiot’s mistakes, although it was kinda comprised in the whole Prefect job.

Sighing, he leaned against the wall and felt it vanish underneath his weight. Great, this was just what he needed. He turned and was faced with a fully decorated bedroom, with two desks next to the other at the far end of the room, a large table at the center surrounded by two chairs, a kitchen-like area on the left with a fridge, a freezer, stoves and an oven in case they grew hungry, and a double bed on the right handside of the bedroom. It was dimly lit which created a perfect ambience for nighttime. Lance rubbed his cramped shoulder and addressed the person working at one of the desks, probably doing his homework.

“Hey, Keith! Won’t you massage me for a bit, my shoulders really hurt…”

Keith turned to face Lance, his green and silver tie loosened around his neck.

“Nah,” he said. “Gotta finish this for tomorrow, don’t want to upset the teacher who clearly favours _your_ kind.”

Lance smirked, not accepting defeat just yet. “Oh _please_ , Keith!” he continued, moving closer to the other boy. “If you don’t I think I might die!” And to accentuate his statement, he started making choking sounds and grabbed his throat before dropping to the floor, playing dead like a scared possum in front of a predator. Keith had been raised by Muggles for a time, and was the one who taught Lance what a possum was.

“Oh, good,” Keith sighed, turning back to his parchment. “Now he’s dead and I can finally work in peace and quiet.”

Pulling a face, Lance rose to his knees and crawled towards Keith’s chair. “Oh, come on buddy!” he pouted, swinging Keith’s chair once more before smiling sideways. “If you really wanted to work on your essay, you wouldn’t have come here tonight. You especially wouldn’t have created this room, _our_ room for us tonight.” And to prove his point, Lance motioned the double bed sitting behind him, his eyes shining with malice.

Keith’s gaze went from Lance’s face to the bed and back. “Weren’t I supposed to be the sly one here?” he asked. But Lance’s eyes shone with passion, desire, and Keith resigned, and stood up, dropping his quill. The Gryffindor celebrated internally as he pulled his lover into a kiss and towards the bed, but Keith quickly reversed their roles, pushing Lance harshly onto the soft mattress and sitting on top of him. Keith smirked while Lance was blushing underneath him, and removed his lover’s robes sloppily. Soon, his tied was removed too, quickly followed by his shirt. But when Lance attempted to do the same, he was suddenly turned onto his stomach, and Keith started to rub his shoulders and back with his firm hands.

Startled, he made some disapproving sounds when Keith’s voice rose from behind him.

“What? You stopped me from writing my essay for a massage, I am giving you a massage, as requested by Mister Prefect.”

Lance grunted and buried his face inside the pillow. Keith had won tonight’s battle, but he hadn’t won the war yet. Lance would do everything he can to have it his way, and Merlin knew how persistent he was when he set his mind to something. After all, he had already won the heart of the Slytherin…

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand that's it for today's prompt! I really hope you enjoyed it, and as usual if you see any mistakes, please be kind and point them out to me (I'm a bit of a perfectionist and will bash myself if I find the tiniest mistake that might ruin all my work). I almost stepped into the forbidden territory of smut near the end, but I was able to find a suitable ending for my targeted general audience. Or did I still go borderline?  
> Also, if you have any recommendations on how I could make each prompt better, don't hesitate to tell me in the comments, I'd be very happy to see your views on my work ^^  
> I'll see you tomorrow for Day 5 - Roommates.


End file.
